Something Strange
by NellytheActress
Summary: DETAILS INSIDE! A group of average teens who live in the same neighbor hood attend a mysterious social gathering. They don't know anything except for it was mandatory to attend. What happens at this party? Something strange is definitely going on. Rating might change.
1. ITRODUCTION

**A NEW FIC!**

**###~###~###~###**

_**This is just an introduction to the fic. The reason for this introduction is because this is an interactive story. So with that said, I will give you the guide lines to join and some info I need.**_

_**Constructive criticism is appreciated but I feel hurt when some people review in a rude form. You can be like "here is some tips that may help" or "would you like advice?" then politely say what you have to say. But if you review and are like "I can't read this because it's horrible along with the format and grammar" I do get mad and will most likely cry. Nobodies perfect even though I do tell myself I am, and we are all human here and humans have feelings. To get to the point, don't be rude because it hurts. A lot. Keep that in mind.**_

_**This is my fist, technically, official interactive fic. You might say "but, Nelly, you wrote that one fic a while ago" and yes I did. But that fic was my fist fic and I am ashamed of it so sorry for that. Any who, as I was saying, it's my fist interactive fic so please bare with me on this one. I will try to do my best to keep up with everyone, and I hope to get quite a few reviews about people joining so please review!**_

_**There most likely will be references from other musicals even though this is a Wicked fic. I would like to put a general disclaim right now since I will likely forget. With that said, I do not own any references I might use, none of the songs or characters or anything! So don't sue me! This is FANFICTION after all.**_

_**Thank you so far for just going along with my random rants. I would now like to give the information I will need for you to join...**_

_**~Name (pen, fake, real, ect...)**_

_**~Nickname (preferably goes along with the name chosen above) **_

_**~Physical Description (hair, eyes, height, clothing)**_

_**~Personality (geeky, funny, weird)**_

_**~Sane Rating (1 being sane, 10 being mental)**_

_**You can add extra things here and there.**_

_**Thank you for taking notice in this fic! And thanks for reviewing (meaning you should review!).**_

_**P.S. I will not make myself a character in this fic because it wouldn't be fair I think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest, I did not expect ten people to review the first chapter. That's a new record for me. To start this off I'm going to write a little cast list because I'm a forgetful person.**

_**Doglover645 as Julie**_

_**Chanty420 as Chantal**_

_**ExoticPeachBlossom as Exotic**_

_**Wickedly Hope Pancake as Hope**_

_**Broadwaygirl21 as Lorraine (but if you call her that she'll hurt you...)**_

_**ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity as Vanessa**_

_**The Wizard Of Wicked as Cameron**_

_**WickedBrony as Pinkamena **_

_**ThroppSister as Nataly **_

_**NiatheWickedLover as Nia**_

_**And my forgotten sister... Elisa, blah blah blah.**_

**###~###~###~###**

"My turn! I pick, hmm... Truth!" Cameron shouted out. She was at her friend Vanessa's house with Hope.

"Aww! Okay, have you ever picked dare? Tell the TRUTH." Hope asked, curiously.

Cameron took a minute to think back. "No." she responded rather quietly. The truth was she hasn't played truth or dare very many times any way.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Vanessa asked her to repeat herself.

"No! I have not _ever _picked dare! Okay? That's my answer." Cameron almost yelled.

Her friends scooted back a little. "Gosh, Cams. Are you all right?" Vanessa asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. Cameron nodded slightly.

"Back to the game. Then I dare you to pick dare!" Hope exclaimed.

"But you can't dare me that, I picked truth!" Cameron responded. "That's not how the game works-"

Vanessa interrupted, "why don't we play something else?" she suggested. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Like what?"

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I got it!" Hope ran off. Vanessa and Cameron glanced at each other before following.

"Hope?" Cameron asked, "who is it?"

Hope moved out of the way so her friends could she who was at the door. Suddenly a girl jumped out at them, tackling them in a hug. "It's me!" the girl sing-songed.

"Nia!" Both girls exclaimed.

Following Nia was another girl. She had long, brown, hair in a braid, and her noise in a book. Her eyes were locked to the pages of the book.

"Um, Vanessa? Who is, this?" Hope pointed at the girl. She couldn't recall ever seeing this girl before.

Cameron slapped her hand, "don't point. It's not nice."

Hope put her hand down. "Ow. Sorry." she whispered.

"This is Nataly. It's okay, she's the new neighbor." Vanessa explained.

"Ooooh! New neighbor." Nia said excitedly, "Hi I'm Nia." she held her hand out to the the new girl. But she wouldn't look up from her book. "Hi" Nia waved her hand in front of her eyes.

Nataly finally broke from her trance. "Wha? Opps! Sorry. That sometimes happens to me. I get caught up in my books sometimes." she gestured to the book in her hand.

"It's okay." Cameron smiled.

"Friends?" Nataly help her hand out.

Cameron shook it "friends. We're all friends here."

Nataly smile. "Well I'm glad to hear!"

"Guys?" Everyone turned to Hope. "How about another game?" she suggested.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Could I do your hair?"

Exotic sighed, "for the last time, no."

Chantal had been asking the same question for the last five minutes, and wasn't planning on giving up. Not yet at least.

"Why?" she complained.

"Because, I don't like people pulling my hair out." Exotic responded casually.

Chantal frowned. "I'm not gonna pull your hair out! Why would I do that?"

"You might... Fine! You can do my hair just this _once_." she gave in.

Chantal squealed, jumping on her friend's bed and started messing with her hair. "Don't pull so hard."

"Well then hold still!" Chantal responded.

_What have I gotten my self into? _ Exotic thought.

"Hey! I heard that!" Chantal exclaimed.

Exotic looked confused. "Y-you can read my thoughts?" she ask, a bit frightened.

"What? No. I said I hear Elisa walk into the house. Duh!"

Exotic sighed. "Good, because you scared me for a second there." she admitted.

"Wait, what were you thinking anyways?"

"Nothing..."

Chantal stared at her. "Tell me!"

"Just... My grocery list. I need to get some milk. That's all."

"Oh." Chantal believed her.

"Guys? Are you up there?" they heard Elisa yell.

"Yes."

* * *

"Part of that world..." Lorraine finished the song.

Julie stood up, clapping. "You're an amazing singer." she complemented her friend.

"You are too! Your On My Own was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Well it's my turn I guess." Pinkamena stood up and grabbed the mic to the karaoke machine. "Think of me, think of me fondly..."

"That was great!"

Pinkamena bowed, "I try. I really do."

The other two girls laughed. "I can tell." Julie smiled at her friend.

"Shall we go get some snacks?" Lorraine offered.

"I'll race ya!"

* * *

"What color?" Chantal asked.

Elisa thought for a moment. "Can I do pink and green?" she questioned.

"No, pink or green, but not both."

Elisa sighed. "Fine. Pink, it matches my outfit." she spun around so her pink skirt would twirl.

Chantal turned to Exotic. "What about you? What color do you want?"

"I let you mess with my hair, I'm not letting you paint my nails."

"Why?" Chantal whined.

"Yeah, why?" Elisa joined in. Exotic sighed.

"Fine, you can paint my nails green I guess." she gave in.

Chantal leaped with joy. "Yay!" she jumped around dancing.

Exotic and Elisa giggled. "Calm down Chanty."

"Oops, sorry." she laughed. Then went and turned on Popular.

Elisa perked up. "I love this song!" she said singing along.

"Me too." Exotic admitted.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Nia, Cameron, Hope, Vanessa, and Nataly were back to playing truth or dare, again.

"Dare beats truth." Vanessa said, being brave.

Nataly thought about what she would dare her. "Go poor lemonade on your head."

Vanessa stared at her. "Um, o-okay."

The door bell rang just then.

"Whose that Ness?" Nia asked.

"Probably just the mail."

"I'll get it!" Cameron volunteered to go get the mail.

Hope followed. "What is it?" she looked over Cameron shoulder.

"It's an invitation to a... Social gathering."

"Don't you mean party?" Hope questioned.

"Same thing!"

"No, it isn't!" Hope protested.

Vanessa then walked down the stairs, "what are you fighting about?" she asked.

"If a party and a social gathering is or isn't the same thing"

"Same thing." Vanessa shrugged.

"Ha!" Cameron laughed. Hope crossed her arms.

"I still disagree."

* * *

**Thoughts so far? Do you like you character? Is there any way I can improve your character? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that reviewed. I would like to make three notices really fast.**

**ThroppSister as Nataly requested to be called just Nat. ****Broadwaygirl2 as Lorraine requested to be called just Rae. ****StephWickedGirl will be joining as Stephanie AKA Steph.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom- Thank, I'm glad you like your character. I'll keep that in mind ;)**

**ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity- Everyone is in your room and they broke everything! Joking. Nelly is not in this fic, sorry :( **

**NiatheWickedLover- Great! Thank you! And thanks!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake- Yay, a ferret! I'll keep that in mind!**

**Broadwaygirl2- I'll keep that in mind ;)**

**The Wizard Of Wiched- I'll glad you like! Diva moment, JK. **

**WickedBrony- Glad you think so.**

**Doglover64- The invite has been sent! Party time *pulls out confetti cannon* LOL**

**ThroppSister- Okay, Nat ;) (that was an inside joke, kinda...). Nataly is a pretty name though.**

**Chanty420- I'll keep that in mind. Mature, got it! :)**

* * *

"I gotta go" Nat announced, standing up "nice meeting you guy." and with that she grabbed her book and left.

Vanessa got up to escort her to the front door.

"Are you guys going to the party?" Nia asked, after Vanessa left the room. "'Cause I know I am."

"Same here." Hope said, starting to jump but tripped over Cameron.

"Ow! Hope!" she exclaimed.

Hope quickly stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off herself. "Oops, sorry Cams." she apologized.

"It's cool, no biggy." Cameron flashed a smile.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Hope sang then laughed.

"Yup," Cameron giggled.

Vanessa then walked back into the room. "Make-overs any one?" she asked holding up her make-up kit.

Nia raised her hand, "me!"

* * *

The next day the girls had met up at the destination the party was said to be held. The building looked more like an old ware house that was abandoned years ago. Window pains cracked, graffiti on the out side walls, doors missing...

Rae and her friend Steph were the fist there. They were rather surprised at fist sight of the building. It almost scared them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Steph asked. She glanced at the building.

Rae looked at her invite. It said they were at the correct place. "Yeah, unless this invitation is wrong."

"It seems... Frightening. What type of party is this?"

Rae shrugged. "I don't know. It's doesn't say."

"Oh" Steph gulped.

"Any way, I was told Elisa and Vanessa would be driving with Exotic." Rae explained.

As if on cue a vehicle arrived with and Exotic, Vanessa, and Elisa exited it.

Vanessa jumped out first, "I'm hear!" she sang hitting a random high note.

"Shh, Ness." Elisa cried following her.

Exotic exited last. "That was a long ride..."

"I bet it was." Steph giggled. Elisa scowled at her.

"Shall we go in?" Rae questioned. Vanessa nodded.

Inside was dark. Exotic looked for a light switch but couldn't find one. "Guys...?" Steph squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scar- AHHH!" she jumped knocking into Elisa.

Elisa jumped as well, "hey! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attach."

"Why don't we step out until the rest arrive..." Exotic suggested, but when she went to open the door it was locked shut. "Guys, we might have a problem."

"You do indeed." the heard an anonymous voice echo.

Vanessa looked around, with frighten facial expression. "W-who was that?"

The door squeaked open and Cameron and Nat and Hope walked in. "Nia should be here soo- Whoa! Why is it so dark?" Hope questioned.

Cameron tried to look around but it was to dark. "I don't know." she shrugged. "Maybe if I could find the light switch..."

"There isn't one." Rae said.

Nat, Cameron and Hope jumped. "Who said that?" Nat asked.

"It was just Rae. And I'm Steph, with Elisa, Vanessa, and Exotic."

"Oh. You scared me." Nat said placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry." Rae whispered.

Suddenly they heard the unfamiliar echoing voice again. "Welcome. We shall start once the rest arrive." The voice was clearly a woman's voice. It was high.

"W-what was that?" Hope asked.

"We don't know." Elisa responded.

"Well it scares me." Cameron said.

The door opened again. In came Nia. "Who is that?" Exotic asked unable to see.

"Nia, and why's it so dark?"

"We can't find a light switch. Is any one else with you?"

"No, but I saw Chantal right behind me..."

Chantal walked through the door. She came to a halt when she noticed how dark it was. "Is anyone in here?" her voice echoed right as she Hope bumped into her. Both girls fell back.

"Ow!" Chantal whined.

"Oops, sorry..." Hope said, shyly.

"It's okay." Chantal said, standing back up then helping Hope to her feet.

Chantal tried to look around but it was still to dark. "Why's it so-"

"Dark?" Julie and Pinkamena said in union as they walked in.

Rae sighed, "because there is no light switch." she explained for the last time.

"Oh."

"So, whose all here?" Julie asked.

"Rae, Steph, Exotic, Elisa, Nia, Nat, Cameron, Hope, Chantal, and me Vanessa, of coarse. Then you two!"

"That's everyone." The echoing voice said.

All of them jumped.

"W-What's that?" Pinkamena questioned.

"I'm a WHO not a WHAT." the voice said, offended.

"Who are you then?" Cameron asked.

Suddenly the lights flickered on. Standing in front of them was a small women, with blonde hair. "I'm Glinda"

"You're who?" Nat asked.

"Glinda. Glinda the good..."

"And I thought we were here to party." Hope complained.

"Shh!" Chantal said, putting a hand over Hope's mouth.

"Why have you brought us here?" Exotic asked.

"Yeah, why? Cause I don't do the whole kidnapping thing..." Nia said. Steph slapped her arm. Nia stopped talking.

Glinda waited for the rest of the girls to stop.

"I've brought you here to help." Glinda explained.

"Help clean up? Cause if so, I'm out of here." Julie said.

Nat and Pinkamena nodded in agreement.

"No. Help save Oz." Glinda told them.

"What's... Oz?" Elisa questioned.

"My country. Were I'm from."

Cameron leaned close to Vanessa's ear. "I think this lady is crazy." she whispered. Vanessa nodded.

"Will you help?" Glinda asked.

"Sure, we'll help." Pinkamena said, jokingly. But Glinda took her seriously.

Suddenly Glinda started to say something under her breath and blue smoked started to swirl around them.

"Wait... What... AHHHH!"

* * *

Cameron woke up in a opened field. "Wha... Where am I?" she asked looking around. She saw Rae a couple of feet from her, and next to Rae was Hope.

She stumbled over to them and shook Rae's shoulders to wake her up, "Rae? Rae? Lorraine?!"

"I didn't do it, mom! I Swear... Wha?" she woke up. Cameron giggled.

"Where are we?" Rae asked. Cameron shrugged.

"I dunno, but look. Let's wake her up." Cameron pointed to Hope.

Rae nodded in agreement.

Cameron pinched Hope. "I'll be right back Coco, don't move." Hope said as she turned in her sleep.

"Hope." Rae said. "Hope?"

"What? Go away." she complained, "It's to early."

"What?" Cameron looked at Rae. Rae shrugged.

Cameron pinched Hope again. "Ow!" Hope cried.

"Sorry, I had to. By the way, whose Coco?" Cameron asked.

Hope looked confused, "what? Oh! My pet unicorn I dream about. How'd you know about Coco?"

"Lucky guess." she shrugged.

Rae giggled.

"So, were are we. And were is the others?" Hope asked.

"We don't know." Rae answered.

"Well shouldn't we look?" Hope asked.

"Good idea." Cameron agreed.

So the three set off to find the other.

* * *

Julie woke up with a groan. "Steph?" she questioned, wondering were her friend was.

"Chantal." she corrected her.

"Oh... Were are we." Julie asked, confused. "The last thing I remember was that we were surrounded by blue smoke."

"Same." Vanessa said, stretching.

"That was a nasty fall, don't you agree?" Exotic asked.

Chantal looked at her confused. "What?"

"Remember, the Glinda person did something to cause a blue smoke affect and suddenly we were falling and ended up here." she explained.

"What?" Vanessa was so confused.

Exotic shook her head, "never mind."

"Do you happen to know were we are?" Julie asked, looking around. They appeared to be in the middle of a forest.

Exotic shook her head.

"Well this is kinda creeping me out." Chantal admitted. "We should find away out of her, and back to the rest.

Vanessa nodded, "we should."

"Shall we go then?" they all nodded.

* * *

"Hello? It's me, Pinkie!" Pinkamena called, looking around. She was in a large cornfield. "Hello?" suddenly she tripped over someone.

"Ow!" Nia exclaimed.

"Opps! I'm so sorry!" Pinkamena apologized. "Are you okay?"

Nia sat up, "yeah, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was an accident." Nia smiled at her.

"So, were are we?" Pinkamena asked.

Nia looked around. "All I see is corn. Are we in a cornfield?" she asked.

"That's what it looks like." Pinkamena nodded.

"How did we get here?" Nia questioned, "all I remember is blue smoke then it's blank."

"Same." Pinkamena agreed.

Nia looked around again. "and were are the others?"

Pinkamena shrugged. "I don't know. They could be anywhere, and it doesn't help that were lost, too."

"True." Nia nodded, in agreement.

"Were could they be?"

"I really don't know anything about location right now." Nia admitted.

"Me either. Should we look for the rest?" Pinkamena suggested.

"Probably."

* * *

Nat and Steph had woken up a few seconds ago and were currently staring at each other.

"Were are we?" Elisa asked as she woke up. The two girls looked at her.

Steph shrugged, "beats me. I just woke up and here we are..." she throw her hands in her air.

"Same" Nat said.

Elisa looked around. They were in the valley of some tall hills or possibly mountains.

"To tell you the truth, this is kinda scary... I mean the last thing I remember is blue smoke." Steph confessed.

Nat and Elisa nodded, "same."

"So, were do you think we are?" Steph asked.

"I know as much as you do." Elisa said.

"Yeah, I'm simply confused." Nat agreed.

"Well we might well look for the rest." Steph said.

"Okay. Which way should we go?" Elisa asked.

Nat shrugged, "I say we go to the right."

"I say we go to the left." Steph disagreed.

"I say right."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Righ- you know what I'm not playing this."

"Me either. Let's just go to the right." Steph said.

Nat shook her head. "No, you said left so left it is."

"But I insist, we should go right."

"I insist we go left!" Nat said through clenched teeth.

"Right!" Steph yelled.

"Left!"

"Guys! Stop it! Why don't we go right and if it's a dead end we go left?" Elisa suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

**How did you like? Do you like your characters now or did I do something wrong? Leave your comments in the review box. :) Oh and Bunny, I'll add you in the next chapter since I just took notice in your review now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All but NSUYF are being discontinued due to, to much work, laziness, boredom, lack of inspiration. I'm working on a new fic write now though, loosely based on Shakespeare's a Midsummer Nights Dream, Wicked verse. Please stick around for that.**


End file.
